Kaiga no Hana
by Suna Kurai
Summary: Sasuke has returned so that means Sai has no purpose to be on team seven anymore. He then realizes things he never did before. He knew everything about her out of his artist's perspective. Every beautifully ugly detail from the person most important to him at the moment.


**A/N: Let's say after Itachi's "I will love you forever," and after Sasuke finds the answers to his questions, he came up with that. I mean, it's a fanfic after all.**

She saw through many things. She survived seeing people die. She saved most of them though. She was proud of herself for that but she wasn't proud of herself for the people she couldn't save.

What could she do?

It was war after all.

She took a seat and sighed. She was tired, that much she knew. She wondered if her blonde teammate was winning against the man behind the cloak and the mask or if he was already crushed to bits and she had no idea about it.

Then, what she didn't expect happened in front of her.

Someone entered her tent.

That certain someone just happened to be none other than…

Sasuke Uchiha…

"Sasuke-kun…?" she was too shocked.

He merely looked at her and spoke bluntly, "Naruto is badly injured, you might wanna save him," Sasuke showed her Naruto's exhausted body outside the tent. He was awake and laughing but they wouldn't say he was unharmed.

"Well…?" she was waiting for a reply.

He smirked, "Don't fuss about it," he gave her his usual big smiles, "We won,"

"We did?!" she was practically gonna jump but there was another thing that bothered her. She shifted her gaze to Sasuke.

"If you're going to ask me what I'm doing here then don't bother, it's already clear that I'm coming back to the leaf but not to crush it. Itachi has given me a new perspective and I wouldn't want his wish to be defiled," he turned to face her, "That is, if you would still—"

Sakura just rushed in and hugged him right away and he didn't mind.

"Don't worry about it! I'm glad you're back! I don't ever want you to leave again,"

"Hey! I wanna join in that!" Naruto pouted. Sakura just laughed.

"Ok, if you can manage to stand,"

"HEY! NO FAIR! I MISS SASUKE TOO Y'KNOW!"

Sakura just kept giggling. Sasuke was surprised but then smiled, "Way to go catching up to me loser," he smirked.

Naruto was surprised at this remark. He was finally acknowledged by this man he wanted to catch up to so badly. He smiled his widest smile. "Aw… Now I really wanna get in!"

"Alright, alright," they pulled him up and he put both arms around his friends. They were all happy once again although there was this one person watching from afar. He didn't know how to feel he just plastered a fake smile on his face hoping no one would notice.

He left the scene.

The war was over.

Many were killed.

Many were healed.

Good prevailed.

Everything would finally be fine especially now that _he_ was back and this lone man walking around with his fake smile wasn't needed anymore. He didn't know how to feel but he knew was it hurt. It hurt having to leave all the bonds he built behind. Heck, they didn't even know his real name. Yes, they didn't know.

He came by with the name Sai.

What's the point? He didn't have a real name to begin with which is exactly why he clung to this one but now it all seemed pointless.

He didn't notice he was already wandering around in such wonderful scenery. It was one of the rare places unharmed by war. He smiled for real at that fact. There weren't many left. He took a seat on the grass while staring into the beautiful water current created by that river. He took out his sketchpad and began to draw. He didn't know why or how his drawing ended up like that.

He studied every detail, every curve, edge and line.

Every pink curve, every pink line…

Every black edge, every black curve, every black line…

Every red line, every red curve, every red edge…

Every little detail in those two turquoise circles with a black one at the center…

Every beautifully ugly detail…

"Ugly," he muttered, "Why did I draw you?"

_**~*…*~**_

Someone then interrupted their happy reunion. It was none other than the Hokage, Tsunade.

"Yes, yes, Sasuke Uchiha… It's good to have you back but I'm pretty sure you know what your punishment will be,"

"Yes, I know very well,"

"But because of these two kids here, I've decided not to put you in jail but instead let you do community service for three years since that's how long you've been gone,"

Naruto stifled a laugh.

"What was that?" Sasuke shot him a look.

"Oh no, nothing at all," he was really laughing

"Shut up you loser,"

"Yeah sure, why not," he was preventing his eyes to water, "That's all baa-chan? Nothing else…?"

"Why?"

"You know, like clearing out the sewage or—"

"WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON, ANYWAY?!" Yup, the old Sasuke was definitely back.

Sakura smiled at this.

_**~*…*~**_

A month has passed and they were starting to rebuild the village. It was turning out pretty well. Sasuke was helping the men build houses. Naruto passed by his friend.

"Hey Sasuke…! How you doing…?"

"I'll get you for this, idiot!"

He laughed.

"Hey, Naruto, how's Sasuke-kun doing?" Sakura caught up to him.

"Oh he's doing great!" he said sarcastically.

"NARUTO…!"

"Sure! Sure! I'll shut up," he yelled back.

She laughed as well. Out of the corner of her eye, though, she saw the lone figure of a man she knew too well.

"Hey, it's Sai," she tugged on Naruto's sleeve, "I haven't seen him since the war ended,"

"Really…? Where…?"

They looked around but he was gone.

"I could've sworn I've seen him," Sakura said.

"You go look for him while I try to keep Sasuke cool-headed,"

"You just wanna see him freak out again,"

"Yeah, pretty much, it's been awhile since I saw that,"

She smiled, "Alright, I'll look for Sai," so she walked to the direction from where she saw him from. She caught a glimpse of his silhouette again but he somehow slipped away. She followed his shadow through the dark corners of the villages.

Every turn, every passage, every narrow path until she finally caught a glimpse of his whole body…

He just stared into the water current and he was… painting… What could he be painting? The scenery…? Possibly, but knowing Sai, he wouldn't paint the scenery he was staring at. His dark eyes never left his sketch pad.

She looked around. The cherry blossoms were blooming. She was sure he sensed her presence but he didn't move. He didn't even seem to notice her.

"Hey Sai, what are you drawing there?" she attempted to see what he was drawing and he usually wouldn't mind showing her but this time he hid it from her.

"It's ugly," he said bluntly without looking her in the eye.

"Oh come on, it can't be that ugly! You're a great artist! I'm sure what's ugly to you would be beautiful to anyone," she smiled.

"No, I really don't wanna show you,"

"Why not…? You didn't used to mind,"

"I wouldn't usually mind but this time it's different," he hid his sketchpad under his leg face down so she wouldn't see its contents.

"Why don't you want me to see?"

"Because it's ugly," he locked eyes with her, "I don't want anyone to see it,"

"It can't be that bad," she finally spoke bluntly.

"I'm sorry, I just don't wanna show you,"

"Hmph," she puffed out her cheeks as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Fine, be that way," she walked to where she came from but without taking a good look at the artist. He had always been fine with her seeing what he was drawing or painting, what made this time any different? She looked away and continued walking.

When he was sure she was gone, he took out his sketchpad and stared at his painting.

"Not yet,"

He added lines and details and color. He studied every shade of pink as the cherry blossom petals fell over him. He observed them. A few fell on the water and the current gently carried them away. It was truly beautiful just like ugly.

How ironic would it have been seeing how beautiful ugly was but that's exactly how he felt. That's exactly what he saw. He saw her. He never saw anyone else but her. She accepted him. They all accepted him. They accepted him for who he was. They accepted him for what he's done. Her voice filled his mind; her face was in place of the scenery blocking his vision, blinding him.

He set his sketchpad down and lay on the grass.

He fell asleep.

_**~*…*~**_

Sakura met up with her teammates.

"Well, did you find him?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I did," she sighed, "He doesn't wanna show me his painting,"

"You're upset about that?"

"He didn't used to mind,"

"Well, you're right about that,"

"Why do you think he wouldn't show us?"

"I dunno, maybe it's something personal. Why didn't he wanna show you?"

"He said it was ugly,"

"Ugly…? He never makes anything ugly,"

"That's why I'm confused,"

"We'll never understand artists,"

"I guess so,"

"Hey, why don't you invite him later?"

"Where…?"

"Sasuke and I talked about getting ramen later, let's invite Sai,"

"Do you think he'd come?"

"Of course he would, why wouldn't he?"

"Sure, I'll tell him,"

"Where is he anyway?"

"Somewhere in there," she pointed to the dark alley.

"Why?"

"He's painting, turns out behind that there's a beautiful water current with blooming cherry blossom trees surrounding it. It felt like I was in a dream when I got there,"

"Well you better hurry and ask him,"

"Sure,"

She decided to go through the alley again.

She got through every detail of that passage until she found him lying there with his sketchpad lying open. It was her chance. He was asleep.

She took a peek of what he was painting.

It was a very beautiful cherry blossom. She didn't see why in any way this could be ugly because she studied every detail and it was still perfect. There wasn't a single flaw.

"Why didn't he want me to see this?" she looked over at his sleeping figure, "What's the big deal about cherry blossoms anyway?"

She crawled over to him and punched his face. "Oi, Sai,"

He opened his eyes to her face— her beautifully ugly face. He also woke up because of the pain he felt on his cheek. When she punches people, it always hurt like hell. He was a firsthand victim to it just like Naruto was.

"Naruto and Sasuke are going out for ramen tonight, they invited us, are you coming?"

He stared blankly at her for a few seconds until he remembered his painting.

"You didn't see it, did you?"

"Oh you mean your painting?" she gave him his sketchpad, "I don't see why you didn't wanna show me, it's beautiful and I don't get the big deal about you not wanting to show me a painting of a flower."

He didn't utter another word after that. She was startled by his silence.

When they got out of the alley she asked him something, "Hey Sai, are you mad or something?"

He looked at her then blinked.

"Well?"

"Why would I be?"

"Well I looked at your painting even if you told me not to,"

"Is that something I should be mad about?" she saw the confusion in his eyes so she decided to let it go.

"Ok, never mind,"

"Alright then," he plastered a fake smile on his face.

She knew it was a fake one but she was used to it. He just randomly did this anyway. She didn't think anything was up. They reached Ichiraku and found Naruto and Sasuke there already.

"Hey guys," Naruto smiled so huge a large slice of a watermelon could be shoved in his mouth without him choking. Sasuke sat beside him and stared at Sai.

"I believe we got off on the wrong foot," Sai had that fake smile still plastered on his face and held out his hand for Sasuke to shake, "Can we start all over? I'm Sai; it's very nice to meet you, Sasuke,"

"Nice to meet you too, Sai," he reached out his hand and shook his.

They let go and Sai took a seat next to Naruto allowing Sakura to take a seat next to the only man she ever loved, Sasuke.

They all talked happily. Well, the three of them. This lone artist was out of the loop. He just had his meal silently and didn't say a word since he wasn't needed after all. He shouldn't have gone anyway but since Naruto was the one who invited him, he did. He looked over to the beautifully ugly figure that was smiling and blushing at the same time. He seemed so foreign to them. He just wanted to get up and go home assuming no one would notice since they were too absorbed with Sasuke being there.

He sighed when he finished his meal. He just stood up and left and his guess was right.

They didn't notice him.

He just left.

No one cared.

That must've hurt.

He left for the water current between the cherry blossom trees. He took out his sketch pad and turned the page from the cherry blossom to what he was really painting.

It revealed the beautifully ugly painting of the only woman he knew with shades of pink for her hair.

Yes, the beautifully ugly painting he didn't wanna show her was her.

It was true. His painting was ugly.

He called her ugly, didn't he?

At least he knew he wasn't lying.

He perfected his painting and watched it glisten in the moonlight.

It was a beautiful painting of ugly.

"Ugly looks beautiful here," he whispered to himself.

_**~*…*~**_

"Hey, Naruto, where's Sai?" Sakura asked.

He pointed behind him, "Right h— EH?!"

"YOU DIDN'T NOTICE HIM, YOU IDIOT?!" she was getting ready to punch him.

"He left a long while ago. I was gonna tell you but he looked at me like he's begging me not to say anything so I didn't," Sasuke said.

"I don't get it, why would he leave? It was pretty fun around here," Naruto wondered.

"You left him out of everything," Sasuke said, "I'm actually surprised you'd do that since you're always the one preaching about friendship and you left him out of everything,"

"Hey don't get in this!"

"Naruto, Sasuke's got a point," Sakura said, "What happened anyway, Sasuke?"

"You hurt him,"

"I better go look for him then," she said and ran out Ichiraku.

She looked everywhere, even in his apartment.

She couldn't find him.

"Where could've he gone?"

She sat down beside the dark alley, hugged her knees and buried her head in them.

"Where the hell is he? It's not like him to just leave like that." She then remembered his little hiding place. She stood up and entered the dark alley. It would be creepy though, now that it's night.

She went through every twist and turn finally stumbling upon the same scenery in its glory. It's even more beautiful at night making her feel more and more like she was dreaming.

The petals from the cherry blossoms still fell. The water was a beautiful mirror to the moon. It was crescent tonight. Some of the petals fell on the water and gently drifted away.

This was definitely a dream she told herself. There's no place this beautiful. Then again, Sai did find it and he had a knack for seeing beauty underneath everything since he was an artist.

She looked around hoping to find the handsome artist.

Even just a sign that he's been there…

She found none…

"Where is he?"

She left.

_**~*…*~**_

"So after this mission, I will no longer be a part of team seven, am I right?" he asked bluntly.

The woman in front of him was frantically drumming her fingers on her table.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, Sai," Tsunade looked at him, "Team seven is a four man cell squad. Since Sasuke has returned, you won't be a part of it anymore,"

"I understand. When will this mission take place?"

"Tomorrow at dawn,"

"Very well then, is there anything else?"

"No, you are dismissed,"

He left.

_**~*…*~**_

She returned at Ichiraku.

"Did you find him?" Naruto asked

"No luck," she sighed, "Where could he possibly be?"

"Hn," Sasuke looked at her, "You really are stupid, aren't you? Even he doesn't know it himself,"

"Uh, Sasuke, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"It's better if he told her himself, anyway, I'm off now,"

He went home.

"What do you think he was talking about?" Naruto asked.

"No idea,"

They sighed and then went home.

_**~*…*~**_

He walked into the still darkness and silence to be known as his apartment.

He opened the door and closed it behind him.

He walked up the stairs and started rummaging through his clothes. He took a lot and packed it in a bag.

He went through his supplies and put them in his ninja bag.

He took some scrolls and made sure to have tons of ink.

He sighed as he sat on his bed. He realized he set his sketchpad beside him.

It was still revealing the beautifully drawn and painted picture of ugly.

He had so many questions to himself.

Most importantly: why her? He could've drawn some random woman in his head or some abstract art but he didn't. He drew her. He drew ugly.

He drew Sakura Haruno.

He knew his hand just moved randomly to what was on his mind that's why he was perplexed.

Why was this woman in his mind? Why was she always in his mind? Why?

He just stared at the floor for a good ten minutes. He looked over to the drawing or painting. (Since he drew it and then painted on it) His eyes just settled on it for awhile. He studied her eyes, her lips, and her skin.

He stared into those beautiful turquoise eyes, that silky smooth looking skin, that beautifully ugly smile.

He thinks he's going crazy. He never felt anything like this before.

Well, considering the feelings he felt so far, that isn't much.

He tore the page off and wrote the word ugly behind it. After that, he shoved it in his pocket.

He's going to be leaving by dawn. He didn't want to bring anything that would slow him down. He might never return and yet, why bring the drawing or painting?

He shook off the thought. He needs sleep.

He lay on his bed forcing himself to fall asleep but he couldn't. His eyes remained open staring at the blankness of his white ceiling. What's surprising was he didn't see white. He saw different shades of pink just like her hair. He closed his eyes seeing nothing but pitch black darkness.

"He's back in the leaf which means I am no longer needed as his replacement,"

_**~*…*~**_

"Sakura Haruno," said the woman with the giant chest or should I say breasts.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade,"

"Sai has gone on a very long term mission. You've been aware of that for awhile, haven't you?"

She swallowed. "Yes, I am very much aware of that, Lady Tsunade,"

"He will be returning in awhile,"

"He will?" excitement was sparkling in her eyes.

"Yes, yes, anyway, I would like you to clean his apartment for him, let him consider it as a welcome home gift."

"Understood, is there anything else, Lady Tsunade?"

"You are very much aware that he will no longer be part of team seven once he returns,"

Her eyes widened, "There was nothing in the deal about that!"

"Listen, Sakura, team seven is a four man cell squad. From the very beginning, you understood that once Sasuke comes home, Sai will not be a part of team seven anymore. He is just a replacement for Sasuke, let me just remind you,"

"But still—"

"You are dismissed,"

"Very well then," she stormed out of the Hokage's office and went home to get some cleaning supplies and she also went to the grocery store that has just recently opened to get him some food so he won't bother buying anything anymore.

She entered his apartment to find it very… I don't know, gloomy?

There wasn't much in it we can both say. He didn't have extra furniture. Heck, he didn't even have flower vases or anything. He left his house clean. It still looks the same except for all the dust that built up for the past year.

She set the groceries on his table and turned on his electricity. Then she plugged in his refrigerator.

She took the groceries and organized them each one by one to where they were supposed to be.

Then she got to work. She finished downstairs first.

She used his mop to mop the floor, dusted the high places, puffed out the pillows on his sofa and cleaned his bathroom. She also wiped off the dust from his kitchen and living room if she can reach them. She arranged his drawings and paintings that were just stacked somewhere and hung them on the wall to make his house look more livable.

After that, she proceeded to mop his stairs and finally went up to his room.

She looked around to see his drawings and paintings everywhere. It made her smile her best smile.

She wiped the windows and of course, she used the mop again. She folded all his clothes that were left behind. She wiped the dust off low places and dusted off the high places.

She was finally done and took a seat on his bed.

Finally, she noticed a piece of paper on his drawers. It was folded into four and it had the word ugly written on it. Curious to see its contents, she reached for it and unfolded it.

Much to her surprise, she saw what she didn't expect she would.

It was a beautifully drawn and painted picture of her.

It was perfect.

He portrayed her eyes perfectly.

Her skin color had no flaw.

Her lips were thinly curled up in a smile.

Her hair complimented the cherry blossom petals fluttering in the background.

She was impressed.

She was touched.

She was shocked.

She was happy.

She was angry.

She didn't know what to feel anymore as mixed emotions rushed up her throat.

She was speechless. She didn't even know what to think.

To think Sai would draw something like that… To think that emotionless retard would draw her of all people… Judging the texture of the piece of paper though, she can tell that he made this a long time. Probably a year ago… The day the war ended… The day they won… The day Sasuke returned… The day he knew he wouldn't be a part of his beloved team seven anymore…

Tears fell randomly. She didn't know why. Looking at his work of art, she couldn't stop.

She knew he would be gone someday but she just couldn't accept it.

Just then, a certain pale figure entered his room.

Startled by what he saw, he uttered not a word.

He couldn't say anything.

She found his artwork.

His most prized possession.

"Sakura…?" he managed to push out of his vocal cords.

She was surprised.

"Sai…!"

_**~*…*~**_

She woke up. "W-what just happened?" she asked herself. She checked the time. It was five a.m.

Her eyes widened. "Sai…!"

She jumped out of bed and ran outside. Somehow she felt like today, she would lose him forever.

_**~*…*~**_

Naruto woke up to something. "What was that?" He saw the silhouette of a man he knew too well walking towards the village gate. He got out of bed and ran out of his apartment.

"I thought it was you," he said.

The man stopped.

"Why did you leave earlier?"

"Because I wasn't needed anymore,"

"What are you talking about? You should've just said so. We would've included you,"

"I know but it's different this time. Sasuke has returned,"

"So what if Sasuke returned…?" Naruto tried to sound convincing until he realized what Sai was talking about, "You don't mean…!"

"Yes, I do,"

Naruto leveled his eyes on the ground, "Where are you going?"

"On a long term mission," he still didn't face him.

"When you return will you still be a part of team seven?"

He was silent for a long while.

"Well…?"

Still no response…

"DAMN IT SAI, TELL ME!"

"Will it make a difference?"

He stared into the back of his head. His eyes were sympathetic. "They can't do that! Not to you,"

"Apparently, they can," he said with a sigh

"I don't care I'm telling Sakura so we can convince Tsunade baa-chan,"

"No please don't!" He finally turned to him, "Please don't tell Sakura,"

"Why not…?"

"Because I don't want her to hinder the progress of my mission,"

"What do you mean? She distracts you?"

"Moreover, I don't want her worrying about me. Naruto, remember, I'm just a replacement for Sasuke and once he returns, I won't be needed anymore,"

"But Sai you're my friend,"

"It's been fun to be with you even for a short while. I will never forget being a part of team seven," he smiled.

"You're totally going with this, aren't you?" he looked him in the eye.

"It's orders by the Hokage,"

"Tsunade baa-chan isn't that cruel,"

"I'm sorry, Naruto,"

"What will happen to you after this?"

"I'll probably be a part of the ANBU again,"

"We're never gonna see you again, are we?"

He turned around once more, "That depends on the outcome of the mission,"

"How freaking important is your freaking mission?!" his blood was definitely boiling.

"There is no guarantee that I will return after this mission,"

His eyes widened. "Why not…?"

"It's highly confidential, I'm sorry Naruto,"

"Is this why you don't wanna tell Sakura?"

He was still silent.

"You don't have to answer that question,"

"Goodbye," he disappeared.

"Goodbye, my friend," He watched the night sky. He was pretty sure dawn was fast approaching. "Goodbye, Sai," he sadly mumbled under his breath and entered his apartment once more. "It's been fun,"

_**~*…*~**_

She ran until her legs gave in. She saw him… leaving. She couldn't let him leave.

"Sai…!"

He didn't stop.

"SAI NO BAKA…!" she screamed.

The figure still didn't stop.

She stood up despite what her legs were telling her and ran to him. She fell a couple of times considering she was barefoot and her feet were completely tired. She was about to fall again but she reached his figure and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

His eyes widened.

"Don't leave, please don't leave,"

He was silently trying to keep himself collected.

"Sai, why don't you speak for once you idiot…!"

"Why are you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?! I don't want you to go!"

"I'm leaving for a mission,"

"Then tell me, Sai," her grip on him tightened, "After this mission, will you still be a part of team seven?"

He was surprised at her remark. He had just recently told Naruto. He couldn't have told Sakura right away. He just left him.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I'm just a replacement for Sasuke. You understood from the very beginning that when Sasuke returns, I am no longer needed,"

Her eyes widened at this. "No! I won't let you go on this mission!"

"It was orders by Lady Hokage herself,"

"I don't care if it was my master's orders! You're a part of team seven! She can't just rip you away from us!"

He was silent.

"Sai, when will you return?"

"I may not be able to return,"

Much to her shock, her grip loosened. She tried to utter a word, even just a syllable or even a sound… Nothing… Her lips just hung open. She was trembling.

"N-no, t-that's not true," she managed to push out of her vocal cords, "That's n-not true,"

He brought out a scroll, his paintbrush and opened his ink container. He dipped his paintbrush in it and preceded painting on his blank scroll.

"Ninpou: choji giga," he said softly no like the way he says it usually.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

From his scroll came alive a black and white flower. It was made of ink and paper but somehow they both knew there was more. He handed it to her.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Take it,"

He pushed it to her hand.

"Why do you want me to take this?" she blushed. It's not often you see Sai do this. Actually, this was the first time she ever saw him make something for someone besides his older brother. And here he was, giving her a flower made of ink, paper and chakra. This was too good to be true—no wait, not good, confusing. She was confused, yes, so was he. She just accepted it.

"What is this for?"

"If it is reduced back into ink, that means I'm injured or dead. At least you will know when to stop waiting for me to return,"

"What? But I—" Sai put both his pointing finger and middle finger on her forehead and she fell unconscious. He caught her as she fell. He noticed someone's presence just then. "What are you doing here?" he asked. The wind blew hard.

"I heard everything," he said.

"I see you have, Sasuke," he didn't face him.

"I know this scenario," he replied, "Almost the exact same thing happened when I left,"

"It will be fine since she has you now,"

"Come back for her,"

He looked over to her face. Her hand was still gripping the flower even if she was unconscious.

He just stared back at him.

"To tell you the truth," he closed his ink box and put his scroll and brush away. He lifted her legs together with her head that he was already holding onto as he walked towards Sasuke. "Even if I knew I was just a temporary replacement for you, even if I helped them try to find you and bring you back, deep down I am actually happy that they always fail because I would get to stay with them longer. I knew there were still people who accepted me. I knew they were my friends. Even if I called Naruto stupid or Sakura ugly, they would always be there for me and I wanted to do the same for the rest of my life. I never experienced a childhood like they did. I never experienced having friends and when they came and accepted me, I just felt so happy that I actually found myself wishing you'd never come back but I knew that wouldn't be a possibility that should be left out. Now that you're here," he stopped in front of him and smiled as he handed her to him, "Please take care of ugly for me,"

Sasuke was surprised by his confession. He was especially surprised that it would be that fast for him to let go. He wasn't being selfish. In fact, he was letting go because he knew his friends would be happier with him than with this man right in front of him handing over the sleeping body of the woman he seemed to care for so much. He took her out of his arms. "Sai, do you understand how you feel towards her?"

Sai seemed perplexed by this question and just blinked.

"I see," Sasuke made a face, "Did you ever rule out the fact that you may have feelings for her without realizing the fact?"

"I'm sure I don't have feelings for ugly the way you're implying it,"

"Wow, you really are stupid. I can't blame you though, being a part of the organization Danzo led. I wouldn't be surprised figuring out that you don't understand emotions very well. He made you a perfect tool for battle but now, you look like you're gonna fall to pieces once you leave the village,"

"It's for everyone's own good," his eyes were gravely serious.

"You don't make sense,"

"I don't have to,"

The sun was rising. Sai had to get a move on.

"Please just take care of her for me. I really have to leave for my mission,"

"You have my word,"

And so he watched him leave.

He was gone.

_**~*…*~**_

She opened her eyes to a light and a certain chicken head shaped haired man sitting on a chair beside her bed. She looked around until she finally remembered what happened before dawn. She shot out of bed and gripped Sasuke's collar.

"Where's Sai?!"

She then saw the flower on a vase. Her grip loosened.

"He's gone,"

"What do you mean he's gone? He can't be gone!"

"He left you to me,"

"He did?" he eyes were wide in shock.

"He told me to take care of you for him,"

Tears were filling up her eyes.

"W-why would he ask you to do something that stupid?"

"Because he's an idiot,"

She felt tears streaming down her face.

"He doesn't realize it but he has feelings for you,"

She was genuinely silent. She couldn't and wouldn't dare push even a sound out of her vocal cords. They were frozen. They couldn't vibrate. Tears continuously fell.

"But I asked him something in return,"

She looked at him with her eyes full of hope.

"I told him to come back for you,"

She cried even more at this remark and in awhile she found herself blankly eyeing the floor with Sasuke still in front of her.

"So it's true," she mumbled without looking up, "He'll be gone for a year or more and he might die in the battlefield without anyone there to heal him,"

Sasuke remained silent.

"I wish I could be there for him when he gets injured," she started saying, "I wish I could be there for him so I can punch some sense into the guys who try to hurt him. I wish I could be there for him."

"You know, that's exactly what he said before he left,"

She looked up at him her eyes wide in shock.

"He knew you'd be there for him. He wished I never returned but he entrusted you to me. He's a great guy. He's not selfish. He's too nice,"

"Sai said that?"

He nodded. "Don't worry about him. He'll be back," It was the first time he did one of his reassuring smiles in years. "I actually don't deserve you guys anymore; he deserves you more than I do yet he gave you back to me. He's great at letting go. It took me a long while to let go of my perspective of revenge since Itachi was revived."

Sakura was moved by his words. She smiled back knowing that Sai will return in one piece.

_**~*…*~**_

He placed his scroll back in his bag with another scroll he sent to the village through his ink animals. He was pretty sure it got there by now. He was done battling the rouge ninjas trying to steal the most important sign of alliance of the five nations. He guarded it for more than a year. The next guardian would be someone from the hidden sand.

A nineteen year old Kankuro greeted him as he arrived.

"Hey, Sai, I haven't seen you since the war!"

"Oh yes, Captain Kankuro, it's good to see you as well," he smiled.

"Lots of rouge ninjas?"

"Yes, very,"

"You can go home now, it's my turn," he put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you,"

This eighteen year old Sai picked up his things and began walking towards the village.

"I wonder what happened over the year," he mumbled to himself as he was taking the path back home.

He never forgot the fact that when he got home he wouldn't be a part of team seven anymore but what he was really hoping to see was…

He shoved his hand into his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper with the word ugly written on it. He unfolded it and saw her continuously smiling at him. Her perfectly drawn hair complemented by her turquoise eyes radiating the sunlight.

He's been thinking about the words Sasuke said before he left. He's been wondering about it for a year now. Maybe he does have feelings for the woman drawn and painted on the piece of paper he was holding… It was possible since he read a lot of books about it but something told him that it wasn't because of the books. He fell in love with ugly because of who she was and he was ready to let her go if it meant her happiness.

"Ugly, I hope you missed me,"

_**~*…*~**_

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto slapped his friend's back HARD.

"Hey! Don't do that dope!"

Naruto just grinned. "Sorry! I'm just excited!"

"Hm…? Why?"

"Well, Tsunade baa-chan said she'll tell me something important today!"

"Hn, it might be just another mission,"

"No! The way she said made it sound like she was gonna make me Hokage!"

"All in your dreams, Naruto... All in your dreams,"

"Whatever," he laughed

They saw Sakura pass by.

"Sakura-chan…!" Naruto waved his hand. She smiled and walked towards them.

"Yes," she smiled

"Did you hear anything, eavesdropping queen?" he nudged her on the shoulder

She twitched at his remark. Sasuke noticed this.

"Uhm, Naruto, you might wanna back down a bit,"

"Oh come on, I'm pretty sure she heard something!"

His mouth hung open.

"NARUTO…!" she was forming a fist and was apparently infusing it with chakra.

Naruto made a look of fear. I mean, come on, who wouldn't be afraid of… THAT?

Sasuke felt his hand slap his face in a facepalm.

Sakura just beat him up again with Sasuke apparently acting as the referee all the time.

Sakura stopped banging on his face after awhile. Sasuke could just sigh.

"Seriously, Naruto, you gotta learn how to choose your words; no wonder Hiashi doesn't like you,"

"Hey! Once I'm Hokage! Hiashi-sama will definitely like me!"

"You finally gave up on Sakura huh? You're going on with Hinata. What made you change your mind?" Sasuke asked.

"Stuff," he made a perverted look. He was probably thinking about the two large lumps on her chest and another two attached to the back of her hips.

"Oh great, he's going on pervert mode again," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Anyway, if you want news," Sakura grinned, "She's making you Hokage alright!"

"She is?!" his eyes lit up.

"Wow, I can't believe it," Sasuke said bluntly

"Yeah, you'll be starting next year!"

"Awesome!" he jumped up on a pole and yelled, "Just watch me Hiashi! I'm gonna get your precious daughter!"

"What was that again, Naruto?" he heard the all too familiar voice of a certain man named Neji Hyuga.

"N-nothing…! W-what makes you say I said something? I was just jumping around yelling a random thing like Sasuke is gay!"

Sasuke's ear twitched. "OI, NARUTO! LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS!"

Sakura felt her hand slap her face in a facepalm.

Neji smirked, "Good luck then," he left.

They all just blinked.

_**~*…*~**_

He was halfway back to the village when he heard noise.

He took out his scroll and began painting a lion.

"Ninpou choji giga,"

The lions all came to life.

"So you've noticed us,"

"Who are you?"

"I'm here for revenge. You killed our loved ones," the leader yelled.

"Did they try to take or destroy the relic?"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Everything actually,"

"I don't care!"

They lunged at him all at once.

He did his best to fend them off. He needed to get back. He _had_ to keep that flower together.

Blood oozed over many. It was splattered everywhere.

He walked away.

Then suddenly—

_**~*…*~**_

"Sakura-san, what's wrong?" Ino asked her best friend.

"It's nothing, I just felt like something's wrong,"

"With who…? Everything is perfect now, isn't it? Sasuke's back, everyone's happy! It's been like that for a year!"

Her eyes widened, "Sai…!" she ran out of Ino's flower shop.

"Oi, Sakura!"

"I'll be back!" she yelled running away.

_**~*…*~**_

"I see," the current Hokage bit her lip. This fifty-five year old giant-chested woman just received news about her current appointee. He was about to go home when this happened. "Inform everyone, something must be done immediately,"

"Should we inform team seven?" Shikamaru asked.

She was silent for awhile, "Do what is necessary,"

"Understood," he left her office.

_**~*…*~**_

She entered her house panting then went up her room finding her flower vase empty except for the remnants of the all too familiar black ink a certain dark haired, dark eyed man gave her.

The rest of the ink dripped on the floor.

"No," she stared blankly at the mesh of black ink on the floor.

"No," she said but with more feeling this time. Tears fell from her eyes. She fell to her knees.

"No," she whispered staring at the cold hard and unforgiving floor oozing with black ink.

He was gone.

But this time…

It was for real.

She fell on her shoulder. She felt the ink on her arm slowly soaking her clothes till they were mostly black. It didn't feel good being on the floor covered in ink like that but what can she do?

Her hair was mostly black now too. That once perfect pink hair became a wild black mesh of whatever you'll think it is. He eyes were now blank.

_**~*…*~**_

They carried him home.

"I can't believe those guys," said a certain dog-loving ninja.

"We should understand why they did that. Why? Because it's a fact that he did kill their relatives who tried to destroy the relic," replied a tall mysterious figure with an unusually low voice.

"They knew what their family members were doing was illegal! They shouldn't have done that!"

"Please don't fight," said a sweet high-pitched voice, "We must bring Sai-kun back to safety immediately or else we wouldn't be able to save him,"

The two agreed and continued running but faster this time.

_**~*…*~**_

"Naruto, Sasuke, have you seen Sakura?" asked a concerned Ino, "She just left the flower shop I didn't know why. Anyway, she forgot her wallet,"

"No. How about you, idiot…?" Naruto asked his friend

"I'm not an idiot, dope. No, I haven't seen her too,"

"Man, where could've she run off to?"

They both shrugged.

"Just tell me if you find her, I'm gonna keep looking," she left them.

She practically searched the entire village for her but there was one place that completely slipped her mind.

"SAKURA…!" she yelled while banging her front door with her fist the loudest she can. "SAKURA, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

She stood there for awhile.

Nothing…

"SAKURA…!"

Still nothing…

"Ok, you know what?!" she plucked a hairpin off her hair and struggled trying to unlock the door. She did. She locked it again so no one would notice. She looked around without finding a trace of her friend.

Disappointed, she decided she'd find her in her room.

She climbed the stairs and opened the door to her room there finding an apparently black Sakura.

"Sakura, what happened to you?!" she quickly came to her side as a friend would.

"He's gone," she was still staring blankly at the pool of black ink in front of her.

Ino's eyes were wide in shock. She looked around for the flower Sai had given her but it was all true. That beautiful ink flower was now the black pool on the floor.

She looked at her friend with pity and concern. She wanted to wash the black off her. It already stuck to her skin. Her hair was most probably dyed black.

"Sakura, get up and wash the ink off. You're hair is practically dyed black," she helped her friend up.

She got up and muttered some words, "I don't care. This'll come off in a couple days anyway,"

"At least try to wash it off," she led her to her bathroom and washed off some the ink that, well, you know, would come off. She was right about her hair. It didn't come off. It was completely black now. She went out of the bathroom and fetched some clean clothes. She came back and handed them to her.

"Here, put these on. I'll do something about your inked clothes,"

After putting on fresh clothes, Sakura just stared at her reflection in the mirror. She glanced at her black hair. Hair made of his ink.

"Listen," Ino came closer. Her eyes were sympathetic, "What did he say back then?"

She didn't turn.

"Tell me about the flower. I'm your friend, remember that,"

"He told me that," she tried not to remember the whole scene, "He told me that it would turn into ink when he's dead or…"

"Or…?"

"When he's dead or injured…! He may not be dead after all!"

"See that's the spirit!"

"No! I meant that!" she smiled, a new hope forming in her eyes. "If he's injured, that means we can still save him!" she pulled her friend's arm, "Come on! Let's look for him!" her smile disappeared.

"Uh, sure," she followed.

_**~*…*~**_

"Oi, Hinata, slap some sense into this guy," Kiba ordered.

"W-why me…?" There was a faint blush forming on her cheeks.

"You're the girl, charm him or something!"

"Eh…?"

"Ya heard me,"

"B-but I—"

"You heard me,"

"Perhaps it would be better if I tried to talk to the old man," Shino stepped in, "Maybe if I were to talk to him, he would let us pass even if we have a half dead shinobi with us right now,"

"Oh great," Kiba yelled, "You bored him to sleep! You're the best Shino! Let's go Hinata, go ahead and bring Sai,"

"H-hai," she followed without noticing the mysteriously weird figure sulking again.

"Am I really that boring that I can put people to sleep?"

"Oh great he's sulking again,"

"Shino-kun,"

Kiba felt a sweat drop while sighing.

_**~*…*~**_

They looked around the village. No one seemed to have been assigned to bring him home.

The hope in her eyes was replaced by despair. Now she didn't know if he was dead or alive.

She sat down beside the dark alley and hugged her knees with her head down.

"Maybe it was better if I knew he was dead than when I keep hoping that he's still alive and then find out that he's dead sooner or later,"

"Hey, don't talk like that," Ino said sympathetically, "He might still be alive," she tried to put on a fake smile for her friend.

"Don't bother, I can see through that. Sai used to be on team seven, right?"

She just eyed her friend not knowing how to respond.

"Am I interrupting something?" said a certain lazy genius.

"Shikamaru," Ino turned to him.

"Sakura, come with me," he looked serious.

"Can't you see she's going through something here?!" Ino argued.

"Under the Hokage's orders, Sakura, come with me now. It's about Sai,"

Their eyes were wide in shock.

"Why? What happened to Sai?" Ino gripped his shirt.

"Its okay, Ino,"

They were shocked and turned to her.

She stood up. "I'll go,"

"Huh?"

"I said I'll go,"

"Alright, just follow me then," Shikamaru said the started walking, "Ino, don't leave her alone,"

She let out a half smile and followed as well.

_**~*…*~**_

"Can't you do that faster?!" Kiba was practically yelling at Shizune as she tried to work on Sai.

"I'm trying the best I can! Don't rush me!" she yelled back

"You know they'll be here any second!"

"There it's done! He's gonna wake up in a few seconds."

In a while, Sai open his dark eyes and began looking around confused.

"You're awake!" Shizune went to his side, "Do you want anything? Your friends are coming for you!"

"May I ask? What am I doing here?"

With those words, they knew what was going on.

Sakura then entered the room. A smile broke out on her face as she saw the lone man she wanted to see ever since. He was awake! He was saved! She rushed over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Sai…! I can't believe it! You're here! You're alive!"

He eyed her with much curiosity.

"Shizune, what's going on?" Shikamaru asked. Ino had a confused look on her face as well.

Shizune gave them a face and they understood right away. They simultaneously looked at Sakura with her arms around this man with pity in their eyes.

"If you will excuse me, I'm going to another patient. You tell her," she took one last glance at them and left.

They continued eyeing her for awhile wondering how they could tell her.

She finally let go and cupped his face in her caring hands with a smile.

He smiled back, a smile that totally broke her heart. It was a smile with no emotion.

"This is very nice of you but may I ask? Who are you?"

They were startled by Sai's approach. Sakura wasn't stupid they thought. She would know what was happening by what he said.

She knew but she wouldn't want to believe.

"Oh, you must not recognize me by my hair, it's me, don't you remember?" she smiled. Her black hair fell limp in front of her shoulder as she tilted her head a little to the left.

He eyed her black hair. He could see the remaining shades of pink. He studied each detail one by one, every strand, every loose strand, every uneven colored strand and every thin line of pink.

"I'm sorry miss but are you someone I should remember?"

She was at loss for words. She didn't know what else to say anymore. Her mouth just hung open.

Shikamaru turned and grabbed Ino's arm. "Let's go, Ino,"

"What? Why?" there was confusion and annoyance building up in her eyes, "Sakura's my friend, you know, I can't just leave her—"

"Ino, do you think you can do anything now?"

He left her with nothing else to say. She couldn't think of anything.

"Do you?"

She shook her head.

"It's best we let her deal with this herself, there's no one better to do that,"

"But even so…"

"If you truly are Sakura's friend, you would let her figure out a way she could deal with this because she can't keep being supported by you all the time. All you're gonna be doing is causing her more harm,"

Her eyes were wide in shock as she looked at his serious face. She averted her eyes from his.

"Let's go, Ino," he said once again. This time she followed.

Tears fell from her eyes and he continued eyeing her with curiosity.

"Why are you crying, miss?"

She didn't say anything.

"I don't see why one such beautiful as you would need to shed tears for one such as me who doesn't even know if she's someone I should remember,"

Her eyes were wide in shock. Scratch the sentence where his emotionless smile broke her heart. These words scarred her for life and cut deep down. These words were what really broke her heart.

She recalled all those times where he called her beautiful.

She couldn't remember any because there were none.

All she could remember was…

"_Ugly,"_ his voice played in her head with her hearing the same word over and over.

The Sai she knew was… gone. She didn't want to believe it but he's really gone.

Wait, he's _gone_.

That sentence played over and over in her head as if it were trying to crush her spirit. She tried to block out the words but her efforts had been ineffective. Those words were still piercing through her like tiny needles slowly trying to kill her from excessive bleeding.

_He's gone…_

_He's gone…_

_Get a hold of yourself, there's nothing you can do. He's gone…_

She knew it wasn't that easy to restore his memory. Sometimes it wouldn't come back.

_Damn, having amnesia sure is crappy…_ she could imagine Naruto say.

"Is there something I said, miss?" he was still studying her features one by one.

Every detail…

Every line…

Every curve…

Every shade of black hinted with pink…

Every shade of turquoise in her eyes…

Everything…

Every shade of her skin color or how her tears fell from her beautiful eyes…

Everything…

Every single detail…

Every beautifully ugly detail…

_Every beautifully ugly detail…_

"Miss, I do not remember you but something tells me you are a very close friend to me. May I ask for your name again?"

"Haruno," she wiped her tears away, "Sakura,"

"Sakura," his lips curved up a little as his eyes closed, "Yes, that sounds nice,"

"Visiting hours are over," called over a nurse, "You may come again and visit him tomorrow,"

"Yes, thank you," she rushed over to the door but without taking one last look at this man she was just with.

This man she missed so much…

This man who was right within her reach but still so far away…

This man named Sai…

He was still smiling at her. She knew nothing would ever be the same again and despite her fear of losing him forever once she walked out this door, she still did so.

She wasn't sure if she would see him again after he was checked out of the hospital. She just walked hard on the outside but hollow on the inside.

_**~*…*~**_

It has been two months since then. They met a few times. He would smile at her and she would just say hi. Nothing was ever the same again.

When Naruto found out, he practically stormed in Tsunade's office, chopped her desk down and broke a vase while yelling, "WHAT THE HELL, BAA-CHAN?! YOU CAN DO ANYTHING! WHY CAN'T YOU FREAKING GIVE HIM HIS MEMORY BACK…?" Tsunade understood how he felt so she wasn't angry at all.

Naruto tried to teach him to be himself again but it was just an epic fail every time. He didn't give up. Until now, he was trying to get him back to his old self.

He wouldn't show it but she knew how much he was hurting. His friend didn't remember a thing and he couldn't do anything about it.

He would do that every once in a while but it was just no use.

Today was different though.

Sai just got home from a mission. He would go home, of course. On his way home though, he passed by a dark alley… He usually wouldn't mind anything like this but this time it was different.

He felt like he was drawn to it somehow. Like there was something waiting for him inside.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. What if this place holds a key to unlocking his memory? If he could take a chance, he would. He entered the alley. He went through every twist and turns surprising himself as he figured out that he memorized every detail of the alley which led to the same scenery he found that day only he doesn't remember a thing. He saw the cherry blossoms and something flashed in his mind. He remembered drawing and painting a beautifully detailed cherry blossom.

He realized then that this place held the key to his lost memories. This place was what will remind him of everything.

_Everything…_

Suddenly, she popped in his head. That day when he woke up he studied every detail of her from strands of her hair to how pretty her eyes were.

_Everything…_

He sat down in front of the water. The cherry blossoms were blooming out of season. Even so, they were beautiful like his drawing or painting. They fell on the water and drifted away like he was in a dream. He looked around this place slowly reminding him of every dark corner of his mind turned off by too much ninja attacks on his head.

One stray cherry blossom petal fell on the part of the water current in front of him and he scooped it up with the water in with his hands.

He then realized it was the most beautiful one.

Cherry blossoms are most beautiful when hit by light no matter from the sun or from the moon.

The true artist within him was awakened from its sleep since he woke up. He realized something, stood up and ran away to his apartment.

He went through every corner, twist and turns of that alley and ran to his apartment.

When he got there, he just ran up the stairs and found his clothes from that day. He took his pants and shoved his hand in his pants' pocket and retrieved a worn out piece of paper— the texture of which felt like it was from his sketch pad. He quickly unfolded it to reveal a beautifully drawn and painted picture of the woman who showed him much affection that day. Her lips displayed a smile, her eyes shone bright and her pink hair stood out.

Her hair was black that day. Now it was almost as pink as it was from the picture. There were only a few strands that were still black.

He turned the piece of pare to the other side and fund a word handwritten on it.

"_Ugly…?"_ he was puzzled by the word but then it all came back to him.

It was her. It was ugly.

He studied every detail.

Every curve…

Every line…

Every shade of pink…

Every shade of turquoise in her eyes…

Her lips that curved up just right complimenting her eyes…

Every individual detail…

Every beautifully ugly detail…

He folded the piece of paper once again and shoved it in his pocket.

After that, he ran out of his apartment again.

He remembered calling her beautiful that day. He smirked at the thought. Sure she was but he preferred calling her ugly like the first time he did and that would never change.

He ran around the village trying to find her until finally he gave up. He just went to that dark alley again. He went through every twist and turn. Every edge and curve… You know, stuff like that.

Though what he didn't expect was that she was sitting there watching the water current.

She seemed to have noticed him, stood up and turned to face him. They eyed each other for a long time as the wind blew petals around them. He studied every detail there was to see from her. Her hair was back to normal. It was now the same as his picture of her. The sunlight hit her just right and made her emit a beautiful glow.

"_A beautifully ugly glow…"_ he seemed to have formed with his pale lips but no sound came out.

They stared at each other for a while waiting for one to speak.

"Sai," she smiled, "I didn't know you knew about this place?"

He didn't smile. His face remained the way it was. When she saw this she knew there was something different about him today.

"What's wrong? You aren't smiling,"

"Ugly,"

She twitched. Her temper rose up and she made a fist, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, SAI?!" Her fist came close to his face but she stopped.

"W-wait a minute… D-did you just call me ugly?" she lowered her arm and stared into his dark eyes.

"Yes I did,"

For once she was happy to hear him call her ugly. In fact this was the happiest she's been since Sasuke returned.

"I thought you would punch me or—"

Without any hesitation and with a sweet smile on her face, she wrapped her arms around him. "I thought you were never gonna remember!"

Sai was having trouble processing the situation that instead resulted in a faint blush from him. He wasn't sure if he should hug back or not but most of all, if he would, how would he do it?

Then the piece of paper slipped out of his pocket and fell to the ground displaying the word ugly written on the nearly blank page since the word is written on it. She let go of him and picked it up.

"What's this?"

Sai took it from her. "It's ugly,"

She then remembered the conversation they had the night he left.

"Is that what you didn't wanna show me?!"

He nodded.

"Why don't you wanna show me until now?"

"Because it's ugly,"

"I DON'T THINK IT'S—" then a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Wait a minute," she grabbed the piece of paper, "GIVE ME THAT!"

She unfolded it and found a beautifully drawn and painted detailed picture of her.

"You made this?" Her eyes were wide in surprise as she faced him.

He nodded.

She didn't mind the fact that it had ugly written on it. She was too flattered by the fact that he made a very detailed picture of her it was almost creepy.

She gave it back to him and smiled.

_**~*…*~**_

He was there in that field again. He was painting. He was still painting those cherry blossoms. She came up behind him.

"What are you doing there now?" she smiled.

"Ninpou: choji giga," from his scroll came out a white cherry blossom and he held it up at her face.

She turned a little pinkish. "You don't really have to—"

"Blow,"

"What?"

"Blow,"

"Oh you want me to blow?"

He nodded.

So she blew on the flower and it turned a beautiful shade of pink similar to her hair.

"Wow, when did you start doing that?"

"I've tried since the day my memory was restored,"

"It's amazing! You truly are an artist!"

He smiled, "I'm not that good,"

"Sure you are…! I know so!"

Naruto came in behind them. "Hey what's up—OH," he scratched the back of his head, "I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

"Oh no, not at all," Sakura said.

"Well, I just wanna say Hiashi accepted me!"

"HE DID?!"

"That's right!"

"That's great!" they were all happy.

The day went by until it was finally time for them to go home. Naruto left first and Sai walked Sakura home.

"Sai, can I ask you a question?"

He turned to her.

"Why did you make a picture of me?"

"Well…" he tried t think of the right words, "Maybe it's just because of my feelings I guess," he smiled.

She knew Sai wouldn't lie. No, it's not that he's too nice. He couldn't lie.

She was surprised but also happy, happier than she's ever been in her entire life.


End file.
